User blog:AdamGregory03/Garfield and Odie for PSASBR
Please note that this is a fan speculation. Garfield and Odie do not actually appear in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale unless they are actually confirmed for the game. Garfield and Odie are the main characters of Jim Davis' popular comic strip, Garfield. It is unknown who they're rival is. Biography GETTING ALONG LIKE CATS AND DOGS Garfield is a lazy, fat, wise-cracking, and lasagna-loving feline, while Odie is a fun-loving, free minded kind of dog. How those two get along... well, they don't. Though they do have they're moments. And however they got themselves into this mess, it's going to take a while for them to get themselves out of it. THE LEGACY OF GARFIELD AND ODIE *''Garfield'' *''Garfield & Friends'' *''The Garfield Show'' Opening Garfield and Odie are watching TV, when they notice the remote is missing. As such, Garfield sends Odie up to change to channel. While doing so, however, Odie spills his drink on the sockets, causing the TV to not only short out, but have them become sucked in. As they come to realize they are in the TV, they turn around and notice being surrouned by shadows of the various fighters in the game. Rival Name: Unknown Reason: Unknown Connection: Unknown Ending Garfield and Odie escape the TV and then go outside with Garfield saying that they've had enough television for a day... or week. Jon then arrives and finds the remote in the cushions. He notices the TV isn't turning on, until the TV sucks him in as well. It then closes out with the words on the TV showing as, "The end?" and hearing the Polygon Man's laugh. Gameplay Being a duo character, Odie tends to follow Garfield around for the most part, though the two can be seperated if the opponent's attacks are good enough to send on flying. It only counts if Garfield takes the damage, not Odie. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Claw Combo' - - Garfield swipes three times with his claws. *'Flyin' Odie' - or + - Odie is kicked by Garfield a short distance forward. *'Upward Slap' - + - Garfield bats upward. *'Friendly Dog' - + - Garfield ducks in cover while Odie goes forward and licks ahead. *'Aerial Swipe' - (aerial) - Garfield swipes ahead of him. *'Odie Bomb' - or + (aerial) - Garfield tosses Odie in a downward slant. *'Belly Flop' - + - Garfield lunges downward in a belly flop. (Triangle Moves) *'Slurp Attack' - - Odie whips his tongue forward. *'Fetch, Boy!' - or + - Garfield throws a dingle ball forward, and Odie dashes for it, damaging anyone in the way. *'Odie-Copter' - + - Garfield hangs onto Odie as his ears spin and propels them upward. *'Digging Dog' - + - Odie digs in the ground and pulls out a random item. *'Spinning Tongue' - (aerial) *'Dog Pound' - + (aerial) (Circle Moves) *'Odie Club' - - Garfield uses Odie as a physical weapon. *'Strike!' - or + - Garfield leaps and then rolls forward. *'Upward Dog' - + - Garfield tosses Odie upward. *'Stealth Cat' - + - Garfield enters a counter mode and blocks one enemy attack. Supers *'Here, Odie!' - Level 1 - Garfield kicks Odie across the stage, and Odie knocks out any opponents he hits. *'Java Junkie' - Level 2 - Garfield drinks a pot of coffee, causing him to go crazy and knock out anyone he attacks in two hits. *'Garzilla!' - Level 3 - The cinematic shows Garfield devouring a radioactive lasanga, which mutates him into a giant, scaly version of himself. Square is a single claw swipe, triangle is a stomp, and circle is a tail whip, all knock out the opponents in one hit. Intros and Outros Introductions *'Slow Down, Boy:' Odie is excitedly running around Garfield until Garfield picks him up and stops him. *'Where's the Beef:' Garfield tries to pick up his body fat and then has a ready look on his face. *'Hydration Comes First:' Odie hands Garfield a water bottle and Garfield drinks it. Winning Screen *'Odie, No!:' Odie leaps up to the camera and starts licking it. *'Thank Yew, Thank Yew:' Odie tries to carry Garfield on his shoulders, but eventually falls over. Losing Screen *If using Odie, No!: Garfield angrily kicks Odie off-screen. *If using Thank Yew, Thank Yew: Garfield looks depressed while Odie nudges him. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Neener Neener!:' Odie sticks out his tongue while Garfield holds his fingers to his nose. *'Skipped Breakfast:' Garfield's stomach growls, and he pats on his stomach. *'Ta-Da!:' Odie gets on Garfield's shoulders and says "Ta-Da!", but Garfield throws him off. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"You ready, Odie?" (Odie barks twice) **"Beware of Garfield, and Odie, his shield!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"I don't care what it is, I need it!" **"You snooze, you lose." **"Good boy!" (only if the item was picked up by Odie during the Fetch, Boy! move) *'Succesful KO:' **"That... was actually kind of easy." **"I am one cool cat! ...With Odie." *'Respawning:' **"I hate Mondays..." **"I got out of bed for this?" *'Other:' **"Where's the beef?" (during the Where's the Beef? intro) **"Fetch, Odie!" (using Fetch, Boy!) **"C'mere, Odie..." (during Level 1 super) **"CAWFEEEEE!!!" (during Level 2 super) Costumes Naked Pets Garfield and Odie's default appearnce. Alternate Colorations: *Yellow fur and black nose; orange fur and yellow ears *Light blue fur and white nose; brown fur and black ears *Calico-colored fur and black nose; white fur and black ears Pirate Pets Garfield and Odie's costumes from the Halloween special. Alternate Colorations *Brown hat, green pants; red and white shirt, black bandana *White hat, pink pants; white and black shirt, green bandana *Grey hat, orange pants; green and yellow shirt, red bandana Santa Paws Garfield wears a red Santa suit and hat, and Odie wears reindeer antlers and a red nose. It's unlocked by reaching rank 10 with Garfield and Odie. Alternate Colorations *Green suit; blue nose *White suit with black trimmimgs; white nose *Purple suit; pink nose Stage Stage Name: Orson's Farm First Representation: Garfield Second Representation: MediEvil Storyline: The stage starts out normally, with stuff like Orson reading a book, and etc. Soon Wade comes in panicking as usual, but this time, Zarok appears on top of the barn and starts casting spells that turns the stage to nighttime. Zarok will also cast spells that the fighters will have to avoid. Later, the spells will stop and Zarok vanishes with the stage still taking place at night. Minion: Pooky Pooky is a minion you unlock by reaching rank 8 with Garfield and Odie. Gallery GarfWeen.jpg|Garfield and Odie's first alternate costume. SantaField.png|Garfield's second alternate costume, without Odie in the pixture. Category:Blog posts